


联五国设

by Lotusabc616



Category: Country Human
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusabc616/pseuds/Lotusabc616
Relationships: aaaaa - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	联五国设

瓷（CN）  
年龄5000＋........或者说在大约七千年前就有了部分意识，是目前“活”的最久的国家，也背负了太多的东西。  
黑发褐眸，弓月眉，睡凤眼，眼眸成琥珀质感，像晨曦渲染的湖泊，埋藏着千年王朝，昔日繁华，眼线很长，略向上调，眼角经常性泛红，眼下有痣，辛亥革命后剪了短发，但现在又留长了，长发高马尾，绑起来大致到腰，身材比例良好，腰线很好看，肌肉线条不算凸显，脖颈侧部有一道子弹擦过留下的疤，自1840年后就没停止过受伤，现在愈合的七七八八，最深的伤疤来自日帝。  
同时期诞生的国家不是被侵占就是分裂了，独自走过了漫长的时光，兴亡衰荣，刀光剑影与歌舞升平轮番交替。  
对战争的热爱在元朝耗尽了，因骄傲固守在近代史吃了大亏，现在对新事物接受的很快（改革开放  
因为一些不堪入目的往事有着严重的性格缺陷，朝代更迭意识体的不断变化，不同“自我”的记忆融合而患有自我认识障碍症（人格分裂）  
处于崩溃和看起来很好的边缘，平时被隐藏得很好，大部分的负面情绪都是独自承受，很少传递给他人，当然随着综合国力不断增强，这种时间越来越少了  
很长一段时间用毒品来麻痹自己，深受其害，现在是禁毒最严格的国家，却也是最大毒源国  
烟瘾严重，最高记录是一天四包，抽完烟嗓子会变的很哑，但还是乐此不疲。  
酒量不错但其实不怎么喝。  
是温柔到极致的人，但并不是什么好人，冷漠至极也仁慈义尽，聪明而且有实力，可以在世界第一的眼下暗度陈仓，复兴的野心从未停止。  
往日的锋利慢慢被磨平，温文尔雅也风骨傲然。  
控制欲极强，尤其是对领土，对自己的人民和孩子。表现为吃醋到囚禁play之间不等。  
如果自己的孩子真的下定决心要离开自己，可能下一秒就会疯掉。

元明清时记忆有着部分断裂（特别是元朝时期）（毕竟失去了那么多土地，还割了外蒙）当然这样的失忆也让自己轻松了不少   
世上无双的玉，温润澄澈，儒雅宁静，但一旦出现裂缝，碎裂后回归尖锐，刺穿黑暗后又再次愈合，隐藏锋芒，归于宁静

“你将看到我的伤疤，知道我曾经受伤，也曾经愈合。”  
（我爱他，但他以前犯过的错不代表我会忘记，文革与法西斯的暴行其实一样）  
——搞黄色的分界线——  
是双性恋，0.5，曾经的世界总攻，在接受自己可以是右位后打开了新世界的大门  
禁欲感max  
其实只是几千年过去什么都玩过变成性冷淡了  
在床上就原形毕露，开放的很  
无法抑制的喘息和啜泣，不会掩饰自己的感受，也很少说慢一点之类的矫情话  
流泪只是单纯的生理反应，其实并不怎么想哭  
在一开始甚至可以跟身上人谈正事，思维逻辑清晰  
但在高潮后就又是另一回事了  
双眸失神的无意识哭泣，面色潮红指节却紧握至发白，不由自主的迎合和索吻的唇，溢出的不明所以的低吟，乱七八糟滑落的液体.........好啦好啦，进局再说吧  
对身上人总有一种来自长者的宠溺，也并不会做一些折辱自己身价的事  
如果左位说脏话会被打，拿板砖的那种  
不热衷于性事,但也不讨厌，比起这些更喜欢单纯的拥抱或接吻  
事后可能会和床伴吸一支事后烟（小心火灾）

左位瓷就是温柔攻吧.....前戏会做很久的样子  
细细碎碎的吻，徐徐善诱，在耳边的轻声呢喃  
很在乎右位的感受，如果是女孩子会更加温柔吧？  
当然一切的前提都是你情我愿，像美丽卡这种国直接上就对了√  
居高临下，若有若无的压制感  
Beta，信息素是檀木，干燥温暖的木质香，先是柏树郁郁葱葱的绿色，夹杂着晨露的润和花粉的胭脂气，后有多了雪松的冷，岁月无法遮盖的风华，内涵收敛，偏又包含了欲海三千，甘醇柔和，又有一丝丝的侵略性。  
（就是檀道这款香水啦，这个简直就是梦中情瓷，我第一次闻就想到中\国了）

USA  
年龄200＋，快300了，年轻的超级大国，也是当之无愧的世界第一。  
金发碧眼，肤色白皙，鼻梁高挺，眼眸深邃，似碧海般澄澈，睫毛出乎意料的长，短发，除了正式场合外很少好好打理，脖颈修长喉结凸显，身材略有肉感但比例良好，肌肉线条美观不显累赘。常年戴墨镜，不时打上耳骨钉，十指修长指尖有薄茧，因常年征战落下不少伤疤，但大多已不甚明显，左肩上隐约可以看到thirteen的烙痕，右肩上的疤痕来自抗美援朝。  
笑起来是真的很好看  
肆意张扬，对欲望从不加以节制，藐视规则，却又是创立规则的人  
华尔街是他的经济资本，百老汇是他的艺术细胞，科技实力是他傲视一切的资格  
幼时沦为殖民地接受了阿英的文化“教导”  
殖民统治妨碍了他的发展，美国独立战争打响，牺牲了5w人，胜利了，美国建立。  
军火贩，善于在众国战火纷飞间隔岸观火，获取财富，并乐此不疲。  
在把英法等昔日霸主拉下台后独占第一的位置，且不会与任何人分享，无论是以前的苏联或是现在的中国  
为此可以不择手段，道德感极为薄弱，既恶劣又虚伪（联五道德感好像都很薄弱）  
幼时曾是斯德哥尔蒙患者，真情实感的爱过大英，不像是爱情而更偏向于对年长者的依赖，长大后这份感情越来越稀薄，对大英限制他发展的恨意开始蔓延  
对生命有这畸形的认知，是因人们的渴望而诞生的国家人，在经历了很多很多事情后发现了自己与其他生命的不同，在最天真的时候被迫接受了最残酷的现实。  
对咖啡因有着强烈的依赖，对烟草之类的十分挑剔，比起可乐更喜欢喝甜起泡酒，酒量较差  
缺乏安全感，有时候真的很像个孩子。  
发言欲极强，很少及时发现自己选择的路是错误的，其实有时候及时发现了也不会轻易修改  
狂妄的第一，精明的商人，残忍的制裁者，以正义自居却沾满鲜血  
像蔚蓝的海洋，平静的海面只是假象，惊涛骇浪才是常态，暗流涌动，过往船只稍不提防就会被旋涡搅得七零八落，无人敢去驯服它。  
对弱者的哀求表现的无动于衷，甚至还会嘲讽一笑  
“那又如何？”  
——搞黄色的分界线——  
双性恋，男女不忌，是1 ，偶尔（为爱×）做0  
但对大部分人没什么真的兴趣，只会关心与自己势均力敌的对手，把爱和性爱分的很清楚。  
对性这件事的本身比较热衷，对爱，这个年轻的国家搞不懂也不想懂  
床伴很多，多为女性，空闲的时候几天一换，想爬他床的可以从华盛顿排到洛杉矶，也算是来者不拒（？）  
但其实世界第一很忙的，也算是偶尔放纵那么几次  
很喜欢咬人，无论是ML或者只是单纯的拥抱。  
偏爱压制性的体位，很少会去考虑右位的感受，以自我为中心，只顾自己爽在床上是骚话满天飞，但很少冒脏，对各式各样新鲜事物很感兴趣，也乐于找人去一个一个的尝试  
在床上的言行举止都很恶劣，与温柔绝对不挂边，很少留床伴过夜，给床伴甩的钱也不算少。  
瓷算他为数不多的几个固定床伴，也有几分真真假假的感情，可惜这个年轻的世界霸主不懂  
跟瓷在一起勉勉强强称得上是做爱，事后也会难得的乖巧为他人着想，交换一个温柔的吻，一起抽一支上好的雪茄，再抱着眼前人沉沉睡去  
然后早上再来一发  
和RUS那叫在床上的双向谋杀，小孩子们不要学习  
偶尔会免为其难的当一回右位，但其实当右位时比当左位还要凶，对疼痛的忍耐能力极高，直接干就对了√  
但如果你没有像CN，RUS一样可以让他稍微有那么一点忌惮的话，不要尝试  
Alpha,信息素是烟草（其实我想表达的是味道像MacanudoInspirado Robusto 10 这款雪茄，味道真的是超绝。）  
绿叶的青涩感一闪而过，然后是被烈火焚烧的乌木，烟雾笼罩，烟草的焦苦夹带着咖啡独有的香味，危险，强势，但你自甘深陷其中。  
（是黑色烟草！这个味道也好适合阿美！）

俄/苏（RUS）  
年龄大概1000＋，曾经的世界霸主之一，但落魄之后因西方世界的重重制约难以再次崛起。  
银色的短发，其实更类似于淡金色，眸色为青色，像黑丝绒底上璀璨彩色的宝石般夺目，美丽易逝，肤色苍白，唇薄色浅，五官立体，比例良好，四肢修长有力，瘢痕体质，但只留下了几道难以愈合的丑陋疤痕，左手手背上有道划痕，是带有阴郁感的贵族少年，锐利的像西伯利亚的冬天，唯有眼眸深处藏着那么一丁点的暖意。  
在国家人中是难得的纯粹之人，城府极深却又干净如雪，混杂了天真的残忍。他的残忍里都混杂了理想主义和不谙世事的味道。纯粹的理想主义者，难以以是非对错去衡量，是在压迫和资本主义之间掀起的巨浪。  
强大而又不堪一击，有自由与民主也有集权专制。他骄傲又不可一世也酗酒也自暴自弃，他温柔到无偿援助也野心勃勃树起铁幕，他可以被打进心脏奄奄一息也可以把旗帜屹立在敌人的首都  
他是一个孤注一掷的勇者，用自己的血泪撕开大深渊的黑暗，高举挖出的燃烧的心脏，带着他们找到光明与希望。  
举火把带着人们寻找希望和光，但其实革命者已经遍体鳞伤。  
执拗而疯狂，也因如此才能创造光耀星辰的事业。  
是第一个触碰星空的国家  
是受害者，更是加害者，又或者说没有人做错了什么  
情绪起伏很大，很容易陷入极端情绪中，悲凉又决绝的破裂美感  
酒量很好，对酒精有着较为严重的依赖症，对酒的质量要求很高  
酒品很好，在精神衰弱的时候拿伏特加服安眠药（很危险的，小朋友们不要学习）  
解体之后终于也变得现实了，经济崩溃，努力的融入蓝色却总遭排斥，红色的痕迹难以消除。  
是冬日加了冰块的伏特加，寒冷锋利，最后又偏偏是温暖的，喝完就两眼流泪的那种  
扎根于冻土的向日葵静候着太阳。  
（唉我是真的喜欢苏和俄但我写不出来那种感觉，就像冰冷的太阳这种意向我描写不出来）  
（沙苏俄长得一样，苏俄的性格差不多，沙俄就emmmmmm）  
（沙俄：孤独的雪国帝王，幼时被蒙古帝国所控制，在血腥的摇篮中长大，喜爱用戾气的方式品尝快乐，残忍的君王，比起鞑靼有过而不及之，投向西方的怀抱不过几百年，披上了文明的外衣，倒也像个真正的绅士，伴随着领土的扩张，逐渐抛弃了以往的自己，心脏里却依旧住着那个小小的莫斯科大公国）

——搞黄色的分界线——  
混乱直男，或者说只对特定的人弯（？？？）  
对性并不算热衷，一年鲜少有几次放纵。  
只会和自己爱的人，或者爱过的人做爱（和美丽卡就是意外，纯粹的意外）  
在床上会难得露出比较温和的表情，很会为他人着想，不怎么说话，属于埋头苦干类型（等等  
有时候偶尔冒出点话反而会让人觉得额外羞耻  
一开始对男性之间的交媾不是很熟练（？）把对方弄伤了也会感到十分抱歉......如果是美丽卡那就另当别论了（百分之九十是故意的）  
很少会做右位，一般来说喜欢在床上扮演主导者  
（我觉得他很少做右位和我想看有什么关系吗？）  
事后会把对方抱得紧紧的，像是回到母体一样紧缩在对方怀里，把所有的不安和怀疑展现出来，喟叹磨成琐屑的低吟浮出咽喉。  
曾经是Alpha，苏解后是Beta，信息素是向日葵，模糊了寒冷与温暖的边界  
（没找到向日葵这种意向的香水，落泪）  
红色莫斯科，机油的味道浓烈，钢铁洪流，然后从中艰难的挣扎出了一股草木香，气味开始慢慢变得柔和，华贵的胭脂气，丽春浓夏的百花缱绻，散落在阳光中的白桦林，寒冷，温暖。  
（但还是与向日葵没什么关系啊！）  
（这瓶香水是真的苏维埃，42ml用了一年多愣是没用完）

英（UK）  
年龄是1000＋，昔日的世界霸主，老牌资本主义国家，日不落帝国。  
光泽暗淡的金色短发，饱和度不高，永远被打理的很整齐，异色瞳，左眸为蓝，右为深绿，蓝似深海，波澜不惊暗流涌动，绿似幽林，飞鸟掠过寂静无声，常带单片金边平光镜，五官凌锐，眼窝深陷，肤色冷白，脖颈修长，锁骨上有鸢尾图样的黑色刺青，瘾君子，手臂内侧有几处消不掉的针眼，身材比例良好，腿部线条尤为出色，十指纤细骨节分明，懒散的笑，慵懒又带点莫名的危险，就很欲（好啦好啦，进局再说吧  
自带生人勿进的气场，客气疏离，很有风度和气质，对女性会格外温柔，可能是几个世纪前就深入人心的一种类似骑士道的行为准则，英伦绅士，一举一动都体现出良好的教养。  
但这些与他是一个残忍的霸主并没有什么矛盾，是披着绅士皮的海盗。以文明自居却沾满鲜血，道德感极为薄弱，为实现自身利益最大化可以不择手段。  
手不刃血的屠杀是他的最爱，勾染纷飞的战火算是平时消遣的爱好。  
幼时被很多国家侵占过，是为了“被征服”而诞生，住在被神遗忘的角落里，不被祝福的存在，是侵略者的大熔炉，在诺曼征服后才与欧洲大陆有了联系。  
渴望被征服，又厌恶被征服。  
在工业革命后，被神遗忘之地成了世界的中心，被太阳眷顾的宠儿——从此，阳光不曾从他的领土上消逝。  
但辉煌的时代已经过去，收敛了当年的张狂，不复存在的浩荡版图，属于日不落帝国的太阳，终究是落下了，唯有那一抹夕阳余晖落在泰晤士河的河岸。  
再没有切实侵犯到自身的利益前，不会动手。千百年来站队没站错过不过最近可能要破例了  
从诺曼征服开始，便注定了与他一生的宿敌法兰西的纠缠不清。乳法小分队队长  
很喜欢茶叶和中国瓷器，因为英国的水质过硬所以比起绿茶更偏爱发酵过的红茶，最爱的茶种是祁门红茶，珍藏有很多精美的瓷器茶具  
雷打不动的下午茶时间，哪怕是在战场上，也要倚在战机旁泡一袋速溶茶包。   
在工业革命后城市的迅速发展让食物无法自给，在二战之后食物短缺，导致长时间疏于厨艺，现在做出来的菜在毒药和勉强能吃之间反复横跳。愿上帝保佑法兰西厨子  
甜点倒是做的意外的不错  
是瘾君子，西方毒品之都，很少吸食新式毒品，身上有很多消不掉的针眼，对毒品的心理依赖比生理依赖强多了（其实也不怎么吸？）  
鲜血，玫瑰，苦艾酒，汹涌的海和幽静的森林  
——搞黄色的分界线——  
同性恋，纯1，在阿法面前偶尔（为爱）做0.....不过次数也不多就是了。  
对性这件事的本身不算太过热衷，固定的床伴是阿法，想上他床的人可以从英格兰排到北爱尔兰。  
比起性更喜欢拥抱和亲吻，喜欢在对方身上留下点痕迹。  
（关于他曾经有一个人类男朋友这种机密我会告诉你吗  
喜欢有一定压制性又不让右位过分难受的体位，较为在意右位的感受  
偏好把人彻底禁锢住，比如说绳子，绳艺很好，绑出来很有很好的平衡感和美感，还很实用（啥？  
前戏会磨很长，侵略者在这时倒是意外的温柔，不过只限前戏就是了  
腿部线条过分出彩，很适合腿交。  
轻微洁癖，厌恶别人的液体留在身上，事后一定会去清理，事后烟到不怎么抽，事后大麻了解一下？一般会泡杯茶，帮右位清理好后再递上热茶，如果已经睡着了会在床头柜放好热水和药（肠胃药什么的？）  
Alpha，信息素是大吉岭茶，薰衣草，柠檬和橙花，像是盛夏雨幕中的花海，潮湿苦涩，像是在晨雾中发酵的茶叶和烟草，炊烟渺渺煮茶焚香。  
（对不起我写不出香评，这款香水超好闻，可我现在买不到）  
（但跟心相印面巾纸味道差不多）

法（FR）  
年龄2000＋，以法国这一身份存在的时间是1000＋，老牌资本主义国家，昔日的世界霸主。  
作为法兰克王国时期的记忆大多以模糊不清，对这一身份的认同感不高。  
蜂蜜色的半长发及肩，松散的扎起，蓝紫色的眼眸，似夏日夜晚的晴朗天空，几缕云彩，点缀着繁星烁烁，肤色为温润的白，像阳光下的白脂玉，五官立体，下颚线条柔和，脖颈修长喉结并不凸显，锁骨上有红色的玫瑰图样纹身，腰线很好看，有腰窝，身材比例良好，肌肉线条流畅，骨节凸显的双手，十指修长，膝盖有几处消不掉的淤青，样貌偏中性，不耀眼但是出众。  
温柔且乐观，让人会不由自主的接近他，良好的教养，出众的才华，恰到好处的体贴，不让人感到突兀的关心，无论在哪里都是很受欢迎的存在。  
但这一切与他是一个奸商没有什么关系，用着廉价的玻璃珠换取同等质量的黄金，将枪指向不肯下跪的人，将森森白骨雕琢成王冠，将血液堆叠成层层蕾丝点缀在衣襟。  
挑起纠纷再隔岸观火，尽收渔翁之利，传播着自由平等的启蒙思想，却是以民族压迫来实现自己的价值观念。解放了思想也充满了侵略性。  
以征服的方式走上了巅峰，却也跌落于战争。  
一战时的主战场，在这场非正义的战争中牺牲了太多人，二战时被叛国政府出卖，被迫流亡英国。  
但却依旧是胜利国，这是他第一次从凯旋门下凯旋而归。  
战争后努力回归大国地位，现如今仍是欧洲第一强国——但辉煌的时代早已过去，如今的世界格局早已不在他的掌握之中，他努力地适应着新的规则，并混得如鱼得水。  
情感疯子，启蒙思想的奴隶，国家的政权经常变更，对革命已经习以为常，在法国大革命时被愤怒的民众打入巴士底狱，看着人民把自己的国王推上断头台，看着革命燃烧了欧洲大陆的每个角落，看着人们理智而狂怒，将革命推向高潮，自己淡然立于宫殿的天台拉响琴弦，为自己的人民，也为自己送去哀悼。  
燃烧着旗帜托举着自由，曙光遇见了白鸽的羽毛，也照耀草丛中的鸢尾，晨露里残留着昔日的黄昏。  
喜爱艺术，古典乐和绘画都有涉及，会多种乐器，小提琴尤为出色，闲暇时奏上一曲，或者编排一些乐谱什么的。色感很好，不是很擅长速写，但水彩和油画都画得不错。  
厨艺很棒，于英格兰形成鲜明的对比，甜点做的无可挑剔，日常嫌弃英国菜，但其实私底下还挺喜欢吃炸鱼薯条的（我也喜欢)  
悠久的岁月会让人磨平棱角，学会隐忍和收敛，很显然他比海岸对面的那位更快学会了这一点。  
鸢尾，百里香，起泡酒，往日硝烟和清晨的迷雾。

——搞黄色的分界线——  
双性恋，或者说对一切美好之物都会心生向往，其实更偏向于柏拉图式性爱(？  
是0.5，男女不忌，床伴很多，但都是露水情人，固定的床伴是英，相爱相杀的枕边人。  
性与爱分的很清楚，是出色的情人，很温柔，徐徐渐进，很在乎右位的感受，手法老道而色情，前戏会磨很久，事后会给一个特别温柔的吻。  
无论是左位右位都喜欢当主导者，做右位时也很坦诚，不会隐藏自己的感受，也不会吝啬对左位的夸奖，不怎么哭，但眼睛会想浸了水一样特别好看。  
会在恰到好处的地方留下吻痕，很讲究艺术性，腰线过分出色，有腰窝，轻微洁癖，无论有多累，事后一定要及时清理，会体贴的放开对方交换一个轻轻的吻。很少抽事后烟，事后干红了解一下？会主动为英泡杯红茶，尽管常常因为茶叶放多了而过分苦涩（故意的？）如果对方饿了可能还会下厨做点宵夜什么的。  
Alpha，信息素是鸢尾，光之呐喊，当归与广藿香交织，如书架上积灰的古籍，粉质感极强的鸢尾，是彩虹留着虹膜上的印记，然后是跳跃的玫瑰花香，像是流淌的光线，明亮纤细。  
（法法的信息素是女香×但光之呐喊真的很适合他）


End file.
